


The 100 Season 7 (According To Me)

by lovefortrusova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: based off of a twitter thread i made, t100 s7 speculation, this is all a joke don’t come for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefortrusova/pseuds/lovefortrusova
Summary: Starting from the beginning of 705, a crazy au where Dev is brought back to life and saves others from Bardo.i shitpost in twitter, and decided to turn my shitposting into a fanfic. here we are now.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Dev/Bellamy Blake/John Murphy/Hatch, Emori/John Murphy (past), Emori/Raven Reyes, Indra/Soup, Octavia Blake/Levitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts from the end of 704. I made up my own timeline, and if it doesn’t work for Jason’s shitty show, that’s because I could care less. Enjoy.

chapter 1: 705

705 opens to Murphy, sitting alone on sanctum. He’s staring off into the distance, dramatic as always, when a tall figure in a mask begins to creep up behind him. he starts to turn - but it’s too late. the figure bonks him over the head, and begins to drag his limp body away. 

During this, Picasso is running around in a field, while Madi is at school. One moment, he’s running, and the next, he’s gone. It appears he’s been kidnapped as well. When Madi gets home, she quickly realizes something is amiss. Her mother, Raven, Niylah, Miller, Gaia, Picasso, and Jordan are all gone. For Madi, this means any parental figure or babysitter is gone for her, so she immediately sets off on a Percy Jackson-esqu quest to save her best friend, Picasso.

All too quickly, Madi finds herself on Skyring, which is strange since she didn’t remember doing anything to get there, but that’s fine. She soon embarks into the woods, calling out Picasso’s name. After searching for what feels like hours, but couldn’t’ve been more than 20 minutes, Madi hears a dogs bark! Excitedly, she begins to run in the direction of the noise. She’s running fast, something she grew accustomed to spending 6 years on Earth with Clarke, when all of a sudden she trips over something obstructing her path. She goes flying towards the ground, face first. Madi angrily sits up, wiping large clumps of dirt off her face. She doesn’t bother to stop to see what tripped her - she’s much more preoccupied with finding Picasso right now. Finally she finds Picasso, and the two begin to walk back, when they encounter the obstacle Madi tripped over earlier in her haste, it’s a dead body.

Horrified, Madi immediately backs away, but Picasso, ever interested in the unknown cautiously steps forward. Picasso turns around, and using his Morgan Freeman voice, begins to speak.

“Madi, I have a secret I’ve been hiding from you. I am an immortal, and have powers to bring others back to life, though it severely weakens me. I am going to bring this man back to life and see what he knows,” Picasso states, agonizingly slowly.

Madi nods, and steps farther back, to let Picasso work his magic.

Picasso the dog closes his eyes and begins to hum lowly, then glow in a yellow haze, similar to that of the superhero “Captain Marvel”. Suddenly the body starts to convulse, then his eyes fly open - it’s Dev.

He whips around, clearly confused by what’s going on, and why a glowing dog and.a 14 year old girl are standing over him.

Madi is the first to speak, “excuse me sir, but who are you, and why are you dead?”

Horribly confused, Dev just blankly stares at her.  
Picasso speaks up next, “pardon us, my name is Picasso the dog, and this is my friend Madi. May we ask what you’re doing here?”

Finally seeming to have gathered his bearings, Dev talks. “My name is Dev. I was a prisoner here on Skyring, before I was killed by the disciples. I need to get to Bardo to save Hope.”

Madi and Picasso exchange confused glances, before Madi lets out a small sigh. 

“Well golly gee sir. We don’t know who Hope is or where Bardo is. We’ve gotta get back to Sanctum now, nice seeing you,” and with that, Madi and Picasso turn and walk away. 

Madi and Picasso have left Dev behind, and are now back on Sanctum. No time has passed on Sanctum, because I said so. Dev remained on Skyring, and he begins to explore the planet in an attempt to figure out what’s happened since he died. Soon, he finds another buried disciple suit, and uses it to get to Bardo. In what seems like no time at all, Dev is on his way to the Bardo prison. He thinks he’s looking for Hope, Diyoza, and Octavia. What he doesn’t know, is that he’ll soon find true love.

Now on Bardo, Dev easily manages to sneak into the facility. For it being top secret or whatever, it sure was easy for him to break in. He walks through the hallways, when he hears whispering. He crouched outside a large white door, listening. He hears familiar names - Diyoza and Octavia. Without a second thought, he rips open the large white door.

Lucky for Dev, he’s only greeted by two prisoners, and not other disciples. He steals into the room, and yanks his helmet off.

“I’m Dev, and I’m here to save you all.”

Meanwhile, elsewhere on Bardo, Octavia was dealing with problems of her own. She was currently strapped to a large torture chair, while bad guy Levitt interviewed her. She knows she shouldn’t....but she’s beginning to feel feelings for the disciple, even though she’s betrothed to Gabriel. 

Levitt is watching all of Octavia’s memories like he’s binge-watching a Netflix show, and he’s of course very impressed by Octavia, and is highkey simping for her. Before either of them even realized it, they had struck up a secret Bardo romance.

Back to Dev, Murphy, and Bellamy. Dev starts trying to explain, but they’re running out of time.

“Listen,” he says, seriously. “ I don’t have a lot of time, but I need to get you guys out of here. There’s not enough time to explain, I just need you to trust me.”

Murphy and Bellamy look at each other confused, before deciding they have nothing to lose.

“Alright,” Bellamy agrees. “We’ll follow you, as long as you help us find our other friends later.”

“Of course. I have people I’m looking for too. Now come on, it can’t be that hard to get out of here,” Dev says.

Quickly and quietly, Dev, Bellamy, and Murphy begin to sneak down the hallways of the Bardo facility. It was easy for them to find the anomaly stone...almost too easy. While on their way, they managed to pick up some extra masks for Bellamy and Murphy, so that they’d keep their memories after jumping through the anomaly.

Arriving at the anomaly stone room, they’re met with a group of disciples, and one of the high ups, Anders. There’s an epic battle, which results in Bellamy killing 3 disciples, and Murphy 2, while Dev works on the anomaly stone. Unaware to them. Anders escapes, still alive. With no time to spare, Bellamy, Dev, and Murphy jump through the anomaly without a second thought.

Meanwhile, Octavia is still having her memories extracted by an unwitting Levitt, who knows they’re running out of time. Finally, he tells Octavia of his plan to help her escape. Her cell is close to the anomaly stone room, if they’re careful enough, he can sneak her there and they can escape.

They’re almost there, they’ve almost made it, when they’re stopped by none other than the man Bellamy and Murphy forgot to kill. Anders. Weapon less, there’s nothing Octavia and Dev can do against his gun. Without a second thought, Anders shoots and kills Levitt.

“I always knew he was a little simp,” Anders sneers.

Octavia is horrified and drops to the ground crying. She suddenly jumps on Anders in a rage, wrestling the gun from him, but before she can shoot him, the gun fires off on her instead. Octavia and Levitt are both dead.

On another note, Dev, Bellamy, and Murphy are all back on Sanctum, trying to find their friends. Bellamy is quickly starting to realize his more-than-friendly feelings towards Dev, and is struggling with those. 

So while Bellamy is working out his shit, Murphy goes to find Emori, unaware of what she has in store for him. He finally finds her, but before he can even begin to say anything to her, Emori lunges, stabbing him brutally with a knife. In moments, Murphy has been killed.

Now that Murphy is out of the way, Emori can finally get together with her true love, Raven. But there’s only one problem with that. Raven is on Nakara with the rest of the Gay Squad™️. So now, Emori must go on a mission to get the Gay Squad back to Sanctum. In order to do this, she enlists the help of Madi, Picasso, Bellamy, and Dev.

This strange group heads off to Nakara after finding the anomaly stone. It didn’t get destroyed last episode, no it didn’t. Stop, it didn’t. Shush. Very quickly everyone realizes that all is not what it seems. They find the Gay Squad without a problem, as they haven’t gone far. But a problem soon arises.

Bellamy and Clarke have finally reunited, but Bellamy is angry at Clarke, for not trying harder to find him, instead he had to rely on some random stranger to save him. It soon turns into a full blown screaming match, and in a fit of rage, Clarke shoots Bellamy. Dev is frightened and horrified, kills Clarke to honour his almost love he had with Bellamy. This all happens as the rest of the Gay Squad watches on. Miller has always felt a loyalty to Clarke, and honours her death by killing Dev in turn. In no time at all, Murphy, Bellamy, Clarke and Dev have all died.

With that, 705 comes to an end.


	2. 706

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gay Squad is still on Nakara, dealing with the deaths of Bellamy, Dev, and Clarke. On the other hand the Dead Squad is trying to figure out where they are
> 
> im sorry for this  
> this is for lya and mil bc they just discovered this fic

We’ve arrived on a planet- but what planet? It certainly looks familiar. Why, it’s Earth! Sitting in a circle in a crazy field, are Dev, Bellamy, Clarke, Hatch, Murphy, Octavia, and Levitt. Definitely a strange group. They’re all discussing their deaths, and trying to figure out where they all are. After careful consideration, Clarke concludes that they’re back on Earth, but how?

Meanwhile, the Gay Squad is dealing with problems of their own back on Nakara, where they’re still reeling from the sudden deaths of Dev, Bellamy, and Clarke. Madi is at first horrified, she just watched her own mother be murdered by a man who loved her! Picasso, (using his Morgan Freeman voice) speaks to her.

“Madi, you must remember that death still is not the end. You’re never truly alone,” At the final statement, Madi glances at him in confusion, but Picasso continues on. “ You still have myself, Raven, and Emori. It’ll be ok.”

Madi, seemingly appeased by the everwise Picasso’s statement, calms down and turns to the rest of the group.

Now that Murphy is out of the picture, Raven and Emori are finally able to be happy together, but first the Gay Squad plus Madi must find a way to get off of Nakara and back home to Sanctum. They start to split off, wandering around and trying to find a way out, when Niylah calls out to everyone

“Quick guys, look at this,” Niylah cries peeling away a curtain to reveal a green screen. “Nakara isn’t real! It was never real, we’re on a set of some kind!”

Realizing this, the Gay Squad plus Madi begin to pick up the dead bodies to drag them back up to Sanctum. While the adults deal with that, Picasso pulls Madi behind. He has something important he wants to talk to her about.

“Madi, you lost your third parental figure today. I know this may be soon, but I’d rather do it sooner than later,” Picasso claims, looking apprehensive. “I’d like to adopt you. You don’t have to say yes! It’s just an option. It may only even be-“

Before he can finish his final sentence, Picasso is ambushing by a crying Madi. “Of course I want you to adopt me, of course, of course!”

Picasso, now appointed Madi’s parental figure, takes her back home and up to her bedroom, blissfully unaware of the tragedy that’s about to strike.

Back on Earth, the Dead Squad is still sitting in a circle, when a shout cuts them off. It sounds eerily familiar, it almost sounds like-

“Jasper!” A female voice shrieks, and seconds later Jasper, Monty, and Harper all come running out from the woods.

Clarke, Bellamy, Murphy, and Octavia are overjoyed- it’s all of their friends, all the kids they came down to Earth with 136 years or so ago.

There’s happy reunions all around, when Murphy remembers Hatch and Levitt.

“Hey you guys,” he calls to the delinquents. “ Meet our new friends, this is Hatch, and this is Levitt!” 

The delinquents are excited about this- it’s always nice to see new people when you’re dead. Introductions are dealt with quickly, before the delinquents sit them down to explain what’s going on.

Harper begins. “So, we don’t really, fully understand what this place is, but based off of our extensive research, it’s basically like the afterlife!”

Monty continues. “Right. So we’re all dead, and when we die, we come here to this version of Earth. Everything is better here. It’s like Earth before the Cataclysm, before Becca and ALIE.”

“So, that’s it?” Clarke questions. “We just get to stay here now, on this better version of Earth with out friends?”

“Yep. Pretty much. And we can make and smoke as much pot as we want,” Jasper excitedly adds.

While this is happening in the afterlife, Raven and Emori are dealing with problems of their own on Sanctum. They’re sitting in the kitchen, where Emori is feeling emotionally conflicted about having killed Murphy. Raven is comforting her, reminding her that this is the only way she could’ve been happy, and gotten rid of Murphy.

Suddenly, Indra walks in. She wants soup. She gets her soup. Then, she leaves the kitchen. Indra could care less about relationship problems. She’s too old, and cool for that now. 

Once Indra leaves, Raven and Emori come to a strange realization. They haven’t seen Madi in hours! They rush up to her room to check on her. They thunder up the stairs, and yank open her bedroom door. The two simply stand and stare looking horrified. 

End of 706


	3. 707

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devurphatchamy content.

707 opens where the last episode ended off, with Raven and Emori at Madi’s bedroom door- staring inside with faces of shock and confusion.

Sitting on the floor, sobbing, is Madi. At first, it seems that there’s no apparent reason for her tears, until you see the dog. Picasso, Madi’s recently appointed parental figure after the sudden loss of Clarke, Madi’s mother, is laying on the floor, dead. Madi’s sobs are gutwrenching and hard to watch. Lola Flanery is a fantastic actress. Not related to the story but I felt like it needed to be included.

Anyways, Madi is absolutely devastated, in a matter of hours she has lost two more parental figures. But, it gets worse. Doesn’t it always on The 100? Madi is sobbing so hard, she can’t get out any words, leaving Raven and Emori very confused as to why Picasso is laying dead on the floor of Madi’s bedroom.

Back on Earth, in the Afterlife, Clarke has wandered off, once again contemplating life. The fighting is over for her. 136 years, and there’s nothing more, just peace with some of the people she loves most in the world. Clarke hasn’t felt peace in a long time. Not since...

Clarke doesn’t know what to do with herself. Who is Clarke Griffin without a war to fight? What does the mighty Wanheda do when there’s no one else to kill? In the middle of Clarke’s existential crisis about who she really is without war, she notices a figure in the distance. An eerily familiar figure actually...

The shape turns around. No wonder Clarke found her so familiar. It’s Lexa. Clarke can feel all her emotions swelling up, and before she can even react, Lexa is coming rushing towards her. They meet with an emotional kiss filled with tears.

Clarke is finally at peace again. She can finally be happy, with the love of her life. She no longer has to worry about war, or death. All was well for Clarke Griffin.

While Clarke was having her existential crisis, Dev, Bellamy, Murphy, and Hatch are having an intense discussion in the grassy field they first arrived on. They, surprisingly, considering how dumb and oblivious they all are, realize that they all have feelings for each other.

It started with Bellamy and Murphy admitting that they’ve been in love since their days first landing on Earth, almost a lifetime ago. Then Dev and Bellamy are confronted with their now blossoming feelings after Dev risked his life to save Bellamy, back on Bardo.

Murphy and Hatch realize their feelings next, after their time trying to fix the radiation levels on Sanctum together, ultimately resulting in Hatch’s death. Within no time at all, the four men realize the solution to their feelings. All four of them, in a relationship together.

They all simultaneously propose. Sure, they have all the time in the world, now that they’re dead. But they want to get married as soon as possible. That’s how much they love each other.

After their intense discussion, they head off to find Clarke, Octavia, Levitt, and the rest of the Delinquents to tell them the exciting news. The first thing they see? Clarke and Lexa - kissing!

Bellamy is so happy for his forever platonic bestie, and congratulations are all around, when everyone comes to a realization. They’re all engaged. Lexa has proposed to Clarke mere moments before the men came back.

A fight is brewing. Who will get married first?

Then, Harper, ever the level head recommends a solution. While on this Afterlife version of Earth, they have access to pre-Cataclysm technology. One of the things they enjoyed doing in the Afterlife was watching television shows from the early 2000’s. One show Harper was infatuated with was called ‘Glee’.

Harper’s solution? A joint wedding, just like the two gay ships on ‘Glee’ had. The two relationships agree, and within no time the Devurphatchamy x Clexa wedding is being planned. Octavia is ecstatic, and even brings back her iconic quote.

“Well, there’s something I thought I’d never see,” she says, in reference to Clarke being happy with the love of her life, and Bellamy finally admitting his bisexuality while choosing to settle down.

On Sanctum, the Gay Squad plus Madi and Indra sit around the kitchen table. Everyone is so focused on the Madi and Picasso problem, they realize they’ve overlooked another important person - Gaia. And they’re still unaware of where Gabriel, Echo, Octavia, and Diyoza are. Keep in mind, at this point they’re unaware of Hope, Levitt, or Octavia’s death.

But don’t worry - we haven’t forgotten about Picasso. You see, he was murdered by none other than Jason Rothenberg himself, for trying to speak out about Jason’s dark past. Emori and Indra deal with the problem of Jason quickly. In no time at all, Jason Rothenberg is dead. Now they have to face the other problems - where are their friends?

707 ends when we see Gaia, hurriedly glancing around a dark room. We then switch to see Hope, Gabriel, and Echo wearing disciple outfits, sneaking through Bardo, when alarms start blaring loudly.

Finally, we see Picasso, running through a grassy field towards Bellamy. All is not as well as it may seem.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why u bothered to read all of this but thanks


End file.
